Please, don't leave me
by MonnyAngie
Summary: Alice est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui va rentré en 7eme année à Poudlard. Peu avant la rentrée, un évènement tragique se produite. Remus Lupin l'aidera / Première fic, j'éspere qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Perte et fracas

_Bonjour à tous !! Bon voici ma première fic j'espère que cela vous plaira. _

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter, cet honneur revient à la grande JKR. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Alice, Zac et Jasper._

_Avertissement : Cette fic comportera sans doute des passages classer M je vous préviendrais à l'avance pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire. Il y a un couple homosexuel dans mon histoire donc toute personne qui ne tolère pas merci de ne pas lire. _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Bonne Lecture ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Alice Zekins marchait dans la rue principale du village où se trouvait sa maison, situé dans le sud de l'Angleterre, elle profitait de ses vacances. Elle était sortie avec ses amis moldus. Cigarette à la main, elle ne marchait plus droit, oui elle avait encore trop bu, dès qu'elle faisait la fête, Alice ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boire , mais bon elle s'éclatait et ne transplanait pour rentrer, donc il n'y avait aucun danger.

Alice était ce que les êtres infâme appelaient des sang de bourbe, ses deux parents étaient des moldus et pensez bien la surprise qu'elle avait eu en recevant la lettre pour Poudlard lors de sa onzième année! Elle était blonde de nature, un doux blond, son visage avait des traits fin , ses yeux, eux était d'un bleu nuit, son corps était cependant assez mince, elle mangeait normalement mais sa morphologie était telle qu'elle passait pour une fille tout le temps au régime, elle était plate au niveau poitrine ce qui ne la gênait pas car étant sportive et faisant partie de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison , Serdaigle.

Parlons en de sa maison, elle avait été envoyé là lors de sa répartition, il y'a maintenant 7 ans puisqu'elle entamait sa septième année au mois de septembre. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle avait atterri à Serdaigle, elle n'était pas de nature timide, bien au contraire, elle avait cependant une certaine sagesse. Mais il avait été difficile pour le choixpeau de la répartir, elle était loyal, travailleuse, timide, sage, assez manipulatrice et rusée mais elle était également très susceptible, un rien pouvait l'énervée, elle était lunatique, et parfois assez imbu d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle , Alice eut un mauvais pressentiment. L'atmosphère était trop silencieux, et ses parents se couchaient généralement vers 22h30 , il était une heure du matin et pourtant les lumières du salon était encore allumées. Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure mais la porte était déjà ouverte, elle rentra et elle crut s'effondrer en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Tout était en désordre, son père se trouvait a quelque mètre , par terre, mort… deux tasses étaient brisée à coté de lui et Alice eut un déchirement en sachant qu'il sortait de la cuisine avec deux tasses brûlantes à la main pour boire tranquillement avec sa petite femme chérie leurs chocolat chaud. Sa mère elle était sur le canapé, une couverture sur elle, et si sa tête ne tombait pas sur le coté, elle aurait presque eu l'air de dormir. Alice ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle sentit les larmes ravagés son visage, elle se mit en position fœtale et pleura, pleura sur le sort de ses parents. Elle resta ainsi pendant au moins une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décida d'appeler la police magique et sa tante, la sœur de sa mère. La police arriva, sa tante 30 minutes après, ils établirent un constat, l'interrogèrent longuement , sa tante resta près d'elle tout au long, puis lorsque les policiers partirent, Elisabeth, sa tante, la rassura:

_ chut ma petite chérie, chut… calme toi, tu vas venir à la maison d'accord ?

_ non…

_ Alice, tu ne peux pas rester toute seule !

_ Je sais mais … je préfère aller chez .. Chez des gens comme moi … je dois rester au courant de ce qui se passe ! Et … chez des moldus.. Ça ne sera pas possible… désolée

_ Je pense que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, n'Est-ce pas ?

_ non … »

Après quelques minutes de réconfort, sa tante la laissa, lui faisant promettre de lui écrire le plus souvent possible.

Elle avait dit à Elisabeth qu'elle savait où elle irait, mais en réalité elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle prit sa valise et partit, il lui restait une semaine de vacance. Elle avait froid malgré la chaleur de ce mois d'août. Elle s'arrêta dans une épicerie , ouverte 24h/24h , elle fit le tour des rayons, ses yeux rougis inquiétèrent le caissier qui lui dit, compatissant

_ allez petite, les peines de cœur ça arrivent à tout le monde !

Elle prit une bouteille de vodka, hors de question de se laisser abattre, et l'alcool l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Du moins elle n'aurait plus froid. Elle sortit, et transplana. Elle arriva près de Poudlard à pré au lard, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc, et entama sa bouteille.

Elle était maintenant totalement ivre, elle pleurait toujours, revivait dans ses pensées les meilleurs instants, elle s'en voulait d'avoir quitter ses parents pour Poudlard, les privant ainsi de sa présence.

De désespoir elle s'endormit. Beaucoup de temps, elle entrouvrit les yeux, emmitouflé dans des draps.. Quoi ?! Dans des draps ?!

Alice se redressa d'un bond, merlin, cet endroit elle le connaissait! Elle le connaissait pour avoir passer de nombreuses heures à récupérer après une mauvaise chute en quidditch. Alice se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle entendit des pas, elle avait un mal de crâne hallucinant, les suites d'une bonne cuite bien entendu.:

_tu es ridicule … se souffla-t-elle à elle-même.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, elle se recoucha et fit semblant de dormir, ses oreilles tendus.

_ Professeur! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ! Remus est revenu en disant qu'il l'avait trouvée endormie et saoule sur un banc à pré-au-lard alors qu'il .. qu'il revenait de .. vous savez quoi.

_ Merci Poppy, puis-je la réveillée ?

_ Il ne faudrait peut-être mieux pas professeur, elle est encore en train de récupérer.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Albus Dumbledore puisque Alice sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle ouvrit les yeux , ses yeux rouges et ses cernes visible regardèrent les yeux bleu cernés de lunette en forme de croissant de lune qui étaient tellement caractéristique de l'homme qu'était le directeur de Poudlard.

_ Alice… comment vas-tu ?

_ ….

Elle nota qu'il la tutoyait alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

_ La mort arrive toujours au êtres les plus justes et humbles..

Devant cette phrase, dites afin de la réconforter, elle sentit une haine profonde dans tout son corps.

_Je m'en fou ! JE M'EN FOU QUE LA MORT PRENNE TOUJOURS DES ETRES JUSTES ET HUMBLES ! MES PARENTS… mes parents étaient…

Elle fondit en larmes, le directeur lui tendit un mouchoir blanc et lui tapota l'épaule

_ pleure… pleure si cela te fais du bien .

_ pr… pro… professeur.. Je vais faire quoi maintenant ?

_ Déjà tu ne te réconfortera plus dans l'alcool, je crois que Remus Lupin aura du mal a récupérer sa robe …

_ LUPIN ?

Non c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas pu vomir sur Lupin… Lupin avait été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal une année avant que sa nature de loup-garou, qui ne gênait absolument pas Alice, soit révélé à la population poudlarienne « accidentellement » par le bâtard graisseux qu'était le professeur Rogue, maître des potions.

_ Oui, c'est lui qui t'as trouvée à Pré-au-lard et qui a eu la gentillesse de te ramener ici et oui tu lui as … enfin tu lui as vomi dessus.

_C'est … c'est pas possible … pas lui c'est affreux il va me tuer.

_ Ça, miss Zekins, ça serait sûrement probable si vous étiez tomber sur le professeur rogue mais sachez que je ne suis pas comme lui et que je ne me souviendrais pas de ce détail.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcé par Lupin, Alice frissonna et le scruta. Il avait étonnement changé, il paraissait encore plus vieux et plus miteux qu'avant, mais il avait retrouvé une espèce de lueur doré dans ses yeux.

_Pr…professeur Lupin… je ..je suis désolée…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Alice.

_ Le professeur Lupin a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste, il assura les cours dès la rentrée.

Lupin regarda Albus Dumbledore qui venait de parler et de se lever, le vieil homme reprit:

_ Alice, je crois que mme Pomfresh va te donner une potion pour dormir, cela te fera du bien . Allez je te revoie a ton réveil

Mme Pomfresh arriva et la fit ingurgiter une potion au goût douteux.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Quelques jours passèrent, elle fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie et a aller dans son dortoir, où elle se sentait bien seule… Alice passait ses journées coucher sur son lit , à

pleurer, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose pouvoir regarder le visage de ses parents une dernière fois.. Elle pensait même a la mort , mais à quoi cela aurait-il pu servir ? Non il fallait pas céder au pire, bien sur niveau santé ce n'était pas ça , elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup et avait perdu rapidement beaucoup de poids, on aurait cru qu'elle était devenue un fantôme, de plus , depuis que Dumbledore était venu la trouvée, d'une part pour la faire manger mais surtout pour lui annoncer que l'enterrement de ses parents allait avoir lieu -elle avait d'ailleurs refusé d'y aller, elle n'en avait pas la force et le directeur, qui comprenait parfaitement, se contenta d'écrire à la tante d'Alice. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Alice faisait des crises, elle commençait à pleurer, elle avait du mal respirer et s'énervait de plus en plus , et ces crises de s'aboutissait qu'a une seule chose : elle prenait un rasoir ou un couteau et se faisait de longues traces dans les bras , sur le ventre et les jambes. Si mme Pomfresh l'apprenait elle était comme morte… cependant c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour se calmer.

Les jours passèrent, Dumbledore l'obligeait a manger tout les jours, généralement elle s'obstinait et refusait. C'étaient très bizarre de se retrouver à Poudlard sans qu'il n'y ait aucun élève. Les seules personnes présentent, a part les elfes de maison, le professeur Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Mme Pomfresh et le bâtard graisseux qui ne se gênait pas pour faire des commentaires très déplaisant à Alice.

En gros, Alice passait son temps à éviter ce beau petit monde ce qui n'était pas difficile vu la grandeur du château. Et pourtant… la veille de la rentrée Alice était sortie de sa chambre histoire de faire un tour. Elle n'avait pas tilté qu'à leur tardive qu'il était ( 23heure) elle n'avait aucunement le droit de se trouver dans les couloirs. M'enfin après tout… elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. La pensée que demain était la rentrée la hantait. Revoir toutes ces gueules de con… reprendre les cours…. La jeune fille s'alluma une cigarette, il faisait noir dans le couloir et on pouvait seulement voir un point rouge se démarquer. Elle prenait de longue bouffées qu'elle recrachait en l'air en essayant de faire des ronds. Cela était débile, elle le savait mais ça lui faisait du bien. Alors que le silence était d'or au milieu de ce couloir, Alice entendit un bruit, comme quelqu'un qui verrouillait une porte. Elle s'arrêta, retint sa respiration, mais le léger point rouge que faisait sa cigarette se voyait… Elle pense un instant que si c'était Rogue elle se trouvait dans de beaux draps… et pourtant ce ne fut pas l'affreuse voix de l'homme des cachots qui s'éleva, non, bien au contraire, celle-ci était plus douce, plus gentille, plus …

_ Alice ? Que faites-vous là ? Il est tard !

Elle le détailla : Lupin était vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un sweet gris qui lui donnait un air un peu gamin. Elle ne répondit pas, elle prit une taffe de poison.

Remus la regardait, interdit, Alice était ce genre de fille qui était toujours sur la défensive mais où la peur se reflétait. Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus nuits, Lupin pensa qu'il aurait pu y plonger toute sa vie. Mon dieu mais… a quoi pensait-il ?!

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, elle retint son souffle, il se pencha tout doucement, reniflant le doux parfum de fleur d'oranger mélangé à l'odeur de tabac. Elle ferma les yeux….

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Voila!!! Si cela vous plait ( ou ne vous plait pas mais en ce cas j'exige des arguments) une petite reviews ne sera pas de refus. Merci et a bientôt!!_

_MonnyA._


	2. Rentrée, cours et emotions !

_Disclaimer : __Je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter, cet honneur revient à la grande JKR. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Alice, Zac et Jasper._

_Bonjour tout le monde !!! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture!! _

_Réponse au review __( remarquez le manque de pluriel ^^) :_

_**Angie59: **__Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier car tu es la première personne qui me met un review et … ça fait très plaisir les reviews !! Deuxièmement, merci d'avoir remarqué ma faute, je sais pas j'ai du avoir un fantasme severussien quand j'écrivais XD Sinon oui c'est vrai qu'Alice est un personnage assez difficile à cerner pour l'instant étant donner qu'on ne sait pas vraiment de quoi elle est capable. J'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire!! Merci beaucoup , bisous! _

_Ps : je passerais dès que j'aurais le temps pour lire tes fics car elles m'ont l'air vraiment pas mal du tout ( non ça se voit tant que ça que dès que le nom sirius ou remus apparaît je deviens gaga ? ) _

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Et d'un geste vif et rapide, Remus prit la cigarette de la jeune fille , qu'il laissa tomber à terre en l'écrasant de son pied en un geste sexy. Il releva la tête rapidement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son élève, il sourit du coin de la bouche

_ P…pourquoi vous m'avez …?

_ Éteint votre cigarette ? A votre avis ?

_ Je.. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais … mais depuis… depuis…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer la phrase « mort de mes parents », c'était plus fort qu'elle… Remus sourit doucement, un sourire de réconfort qui suffisait à la jeune fille. Elle s'assit par terre, les genoux relevés qu'elle enlaça de ses bras, puis elle se balança, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Remus s'assit à ses côtés, ils se touchaient et chacun d'eux ressentit une légère électricité dans l'air. Remus refusa d'y penser, la jeune fille, elle, était perturbée, de plus le jeune professeur passa son bras autour des épaules d'Alice, qui dès qu'elle sentit sa tête contre le corps de son professeur se vida intégralement de toute ses larmes, elle pleura, pleura :

_Shhh.. Ça va aller Alice…

Elle aurait du répliquer un « non ça va pas aller!!! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents »

_ Vous savez.. j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture à 19 ans , je n'avais pas parler à ma mère depuis mes 16ans…

Oups… bon d'accord elle a bien fait de ne pas ouvrir sa grande bouche. Elle prononça un doux et timide :

_ Je suis désolée professeur…

_Merci.

Il lui sourit, ils restèrent ainsi une bonne trentaine de minutes, ils sentaient le sommeil s'abattre sur eux mais ils étaient bien là, les yeux ouvert a fixer l'immensité du noir, serré l'un contre l'autre. Tout d'un coup Alice bougea et Remus se rendit compte que c'était une élève et lui un professeur. Il se leva, lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève, ce qu'elle fit, ils remarquèrent en rougissant que la main d'Alice était restée un peu trop longtemps dans celle de son professeur.

_ Je crois que vous feriez bien d'aller dormir, Alice…

_ Oui.. Vous aussi , vous avez une tête de mort ! Faut que vous soyez beau pour la rentrée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il eu un petit rire, quand il riait Alice l'avouait , il était très beau.

.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Puis le jour de la rentrée arriva, puis Alice se retrouva entouré de deux grandes asperges d'1m85... Elle leur sauta dans les bras alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle, tous, et elle ne remarqua pas le regard mauvais qu'avait un certain lycanthrope.

_ Jasper !! Zac !!!

_ Comment vasss-tuu ? On s'est inquiété de pas te voir dans le train alors on s'est dit que tu étais en retard et que tu l'avais loupé.

_ Ouai c'est ça !

La jeune fille n'eu aucun mal à mentir, elle ne voulait pas avouer la fin de ses vacances à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils allèrent s'asseoir. La remarque de son meilleur ami lui fit penser à l'inévitable: ses parents, mais la jeune fille s'était maintenant habitué à la pensée qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Lupin, elle ne su identifier ce qu'elle y voyait : de la protection ? De la tendresse ? Ou tout simplement un soulagement de s'être enfin débarrasser d'elle ?

_ …Non mais je suis sur qu'Alice est d'accord avec moi !

Deux regards s'accrochèrent à Alice, attendant qu'elle réponde. La jeune fille n'avait absolument pas écouté et ne pouvait donc pas répondre;

_ euh… je.. Je préfère rester en dehors de tout ça. Fit-elle avec un bref sourire.

Elle détailla ses deux meilleurs amis. Jasper était un peu plus grand que Zac, mais un peu plus musclé, il était blond, avait les cheveux en bataille et des yeux bleus très clair, presque transparent. L'autre était son contraire, plus petit, tout maigre, les cheveux noir parfaitement bien coiffé, et les yeux vert. Ne tournons pas autour du pot : tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Jasper Fray et Zacharie Morrison n'était pas que de simples amis mais des amants passionnés et terriblement amoureux. Alice était leur amie depuis sa quatrième année et il fallait l'avouer, elle se demandait chaque jour comment elle avait pu rencontrer deux personnes aussi formidables.

Le dîner terminé, Alice laissa ses amis sachant que dans quelques minutes elle allait tenir la chandelle, elle partit en direction des toilettes. Elle s'assit par terre et pensa à l'inévitable. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, ça y'est… Elle prit un cutter dans son sac en bandoulière, elle ne laissait jamais son cutter, elle savait que si elle faisait des crises c'était le seul moyen de se calmer…. Elle releva ses manches et se fit de longues traînées, le sang écarlate coulait a flot. Évidemment, elle évitait les veines, elle ne voulait pas se suicider juste… se calmer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle fouilla dans son sac, tira un paquet de cigarette, en prit une et l'alluma grâce à sa baguette magique. Elle soupira en sentant la fumée lui déchirée la gorge, Merlin il fallait qu'elle arrête de se détruire…

Elle dormit mal cette nuit, ses cauchemars étant ponctués de deux yeux dorés.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_ Alice.. Tu n'aurais pas un peu maigris ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela se voyait à peine.. Bon d'accord un petit peu.. Elle essaya de prendre un air enjoué et heureuse et essaya d'avaler un toast.

_ Jasper tu as au moins remarqué !! J'ai fais un régime pendant les vacances !!

_ Mais.. Al' , tu n'en avais pas besoin… dit Zac avec un petit air « toi et moi on va avoir une discussion »

_ Boh.. Tu sais ce que c'est les filles, on a toujours un truc à se reprocher.

Voyant que les garçons ne la croyaient qu'a moitié, elle enchaîna rapidement :

_ Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est temps d'aller en cours !! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ Défense contre les forces du mal !! Lupin est encore plus sexy qu'au mois de juin !

Zac donna un coup de coude à Jasper, jaloux. Alice, elle, sentit son estomac tomber loinnn loinn loinnn vers ses pieds. Elle allait se retrouver face au professeur Lupin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tout les trois ensemble, Jasper s'éclipsa, prétextant un livre oublié. Alice se retrouva seul avec Zac qui la regardait d'un air soucieux, soudain le silence se brisa:

_ Alice dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… c'est grave ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

_Je… oui … c'est que … je t'expliquerais , finit-elle par lâcher en avalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

La porte de la classe était déjà ouverte quand ils arrivèrent, Alice et Zac allèrent s'installer à une table à trois , attendant Jasper qui arriva très vite en meme temps que…

Le cœur d'Alice fit un bond lorsqu'elle le vit, la derrière Jasper, si fatigué et si beau. Il lui fit un bref sourire en passant devant elle alors qu'il rejoignait son bureau.

_ Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances.

Lupin enchaîna sur le fameux discours : « cette année on ne rigole plus vous avez vos examens alors vous allez tra-va-iller » puis ils passèrent au cours théorique, à la fin alors que tout les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, le professeur dit en regardant Alice:

_ Zekins vous pourriez venir me voir un instant ?

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit sortit le regardant droit dans les yeux, une fois que Jasper et Zac eurent quittés la salle, pas sans regards inquiets, Alice s'approcha du bureau :

_ Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

Remus descendit de l'estrade, il s'approcha d'Alice et dit doucement :

_ Oui…Je voulais savoir si vous alliez mieux maintenant que la rentrée est passée….

_ Euh… oui oui professeur. Je…. Zac et Jasper m'aide beaucoup vous savez ?

_ Tant mieux Alice. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit. Il sourit du style : « bon ben voilà tu peux partir » alors pourquoi Alice restait planté la ? La bouche pratiquement ouverte d'admiration. Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits du style :

* _Roh c'est qu'un prof minable, imbécile! Regarde le ! Ses fringues sont moches, il a les cheveux gris ! Des cernes !

_Oh oui mais ses cheveux gris et ses cernes lui donnent un charme fouuu et en plus les fringues ça s'arrange et et et regarde ses yeux ! On dirait du miel ! De l'or ! Oui voilà cet homme a de l'or dans les yeux ! Et en plus il est intelligent, et gentil, et drôle et ….*

Pendant qu'Alice monologuait dans son esprit, Remus la détaillait aussi et ses pensées n'étaient pas si éloignées de celle de la jeune fille :

~ _Pfff Rem's, on dirait un ado en chaleur ! Contrôle tes hormones nom de Merlin ! Elle est trop jeune, trop innocente, et moi trop vieux, trop pauvre , trop…. Loup !

_ Ouai enfin elle a quand même 17 ans, regarde Sirius a l'âge de 17ans il était déjà passé par toute les filles de l'école sauf les moches… donc elle n'est pas forcément si innocente que ça ! En plus elle est jolie donc elle doit forcément attirer les garçons comme les mouches au cul d'une vache…

_ Non mais t'as entendu tes expressions ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ???!! ~

_Vous savez…

_ Je me demandais…

Ils avaient parlés en même temps… Ils rougirent tout les deux, l'un comme l'autre était dans un chaos interne dés plus total.

_ Allez-y professeur…

_ Non je me demandais simplement si … enfin… tu en as parlé à tes amis ?

Ses amis, parler …. La bonne blague ! Comment leur annoncer ? « hé au fait ! Mes parents sont morts cet été ! » ou peut-être « Nonnnn ? ! J'vous ai pas raconté ???! Bah mes parents sont morts !! Depuis j'bois comme un trou, fume comme un pompier et me fais de jolie tatouage sur les bras, les jambes, le ventre, les… un peu partout en fait! »

_ Euh … Non… vous savez, je préfère garder ça pour moi pour l'instant… c'est que… enfin ils se montrent parfois très protecteur et ils sont tellement bien tout les deux que je n'aimerais pas casser leur bonheur…

Oh non …. Alice avait bien dit ce qu'elle avait dit. Merde c'était sensé être « un secret » bon d'accord à Poudlard un secret n'est pas vraiment un secret étant donné que TOUT LE MONDE est toujours au courant de TOUT. Mais les professeurs n'étaient pas forcément au courant…

_ Oui je comprend, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas vouloir détruire le bonheur d'un couple. Dit-il avec un petit sourire… mélancolique ?

Elle lui retourna son sourire, il était si beau quand il souriait, même quand c'était un sourire si triste, si nostalgique.

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau quand soudain… Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle avait cours avec Rogue…. Qu'elle avait cours il y a …10 minutes . Elle poussa un cri et partit en courant criant :

_ COURS ! ROGUE ! IL Y A 10 MINUTES!!!!!!

Elle entendit Lupin éclaté de rire tandis qu'elle courait à toute allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle arriva aux cachots, reprit un peu son souffle avant de frapper quelque coup à la porte. Elle entendit un glacial :

_ Entrez !

Elle pénétra dans la salle, rouge. Elle commença

_ Ex… excusez-moi professeur je… le professeur Lupin m'a retenu après le cours.

Rogue ricana et dit clairement , à haute voix, devant tout le monde, devant Zac, devant Jasper, devant les commères de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffles :

_ Miss Zekins, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes orpheline que vous avez le droit de tout vous permettre.

Il avait insisté sur le mot orpheline… de façon à ce que tout le monde comprenne bien , même les plus bête. Jamais cette vérité lui parut aussi cruel que dans la bouche de cet être immonde. Elle vit Jasper se lever , faisant tomber sa chaise, il cria presque :

_ QUOI ? Alice !!! Ce… Me dis pas que ce bâtard a raison ? Merlin Alice….

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Alors ? J'espère que cela vous plait. Je voulais m'excuser pour les horribles fautes d'orthographes que je dois laisser et qui doivent être… de véritable catastrophe._

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui me laisseront ( allez s'il vous plaiiitt) des reviews ( oui c'est vrai que ça fait énormément plaisir !! )_

_Baisers, _

_MonnyA._


	3. Bibliothèque et soirée éprouvante

_Bonjour a tous !! Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, c'est dur avec les cours et le bac qui approche ! _

_Tout d'abord , réponse aux reviews ! ( ahh j'peux enfin mettre au pluriel !! =) )_

**Angie 59 : **_non non je n'ai pas de dent particulière contre Severus, bien au contraire mais je dois avoué que je l'aime plutot dans son rôle de salaud acariâtre ^^ Oui c'est vrai que Remus et Alice sont très attirés l'un en vers l'autre mais ils sont aussi assez timide et Remus enfin c'est Remus quoi ! Merci pour le conseil, c'est vrai j'ai relu et on dirait un peu un ado je vais essayer d'arranger ça , merci beaucoup de me lire 3 bisous_

**Diaboliqua: **_C'est sur que « nos » Severus ne sont pas du tout les meme et je dois dire que je les aime tout les deux autant ^^ Ne t'inquiet pas pour Remus , je l'aime alors je ne vais pas lui faire de mal XD ! Merci beaucoup, a bientôt ( avec un nouveau chapitre de ta fic ^^ ? ) bisous 3_

_Et maintenant place au chapitre !! _

_**ATTENTION :**____IL Y A UNE SCENE EXPLICITE ENTRE JASPER ET ZAC , VOUS N ETES PAS OBLIGES DE LA LIRE POUR SUIVRE L'HISTOIRE. Je la signale donc n'ayez crainte. _

OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_« _ QUOI ? Alice !!! Ce… Me dis pas que ce bâtard a raison ? Merlin Alice…. »_

_ Monsieur Fray, je crois avoir mal entendu ? Vous viendrez, vous et Miss Zekins, en heure de colle avec moi… quoi de mieux que de récurer manuellement des vieux chaudrons pour apprendre à surveiller son langage et …ses retards.

Alors que Jasper allait répliquer, Alice posa sa main sur son avant bras et serra fermement, ainsi le garçon se calma, il se rassit et Alice se mit à côté. Il allait lui parler mais elle indiqua par un regard lourd de sens qu'il ne valait mieux pas donner une raison valable au vieux bâtard de leur donner une heure de colle en plus. Le cour se passa lentement, dans une horrible tension. Rogue faisait des allers retour dans les rangs, critiquant certaine potion. Il ne se gêna pas d'ailleurs de faire remarquer que la potion d'Alice était trop… violacé foncé alors que le manuel indiquait qu'il fallait une potion violacé. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout les élèves galopèrent vers la sortie. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, Alice en était heureuse. Au moins elle n'allait pas à avoir à subir un long et douloureux interrogatoire, ses meilleurs amis étant des estomacs sur pattes ayant besoin de se restaurer. Mais peut-etre avait elle pensé un peu trop vite car elle se fit encerclé par deux grands garçons qui la poussèrent vers un couloir isolé. Ils la plaquèrent contre un mur.

_ Alice… pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait quand c'est arrivé ? Où t'es allé ? Merde me dit pas que t'es restée toute seule ?! Je comprend pas comment tu as pu douter de nous ! On aurait été la ! Avec toi ! Au lieu d'affronter ça toute seule t'aurais été entourée!

Jasper s'énervait, il était choqué par l'annonce et ne savait pas bien quoi faire.. Zac le calma :

_ Ça suffit Jasper.

Il avait parlé d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. Alice ne retenait plus ses larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Jasper la prit dans ses bras tandis que Zac lui tendait un mouchoir.

_ Tu sais Alice.. Jasper a un peu raison… On aurait du être à tes côtés et ça nous mine de savoir qu'on n'a même pas deviné…

_ Mais Zac.. Ce n'est pas votre faute ! Je… Je n'avais pas la force de vous le dire.

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, elle leur raconta que Lupin l'avait trouvé ( mais elle ne précisa pas l'état dans le quel elle était a ce moment) . Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller manger et durent aller en cours de botanique le ventre vide. Heureusement ils n'avaient qu'une heure et étaient libre tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Lupin regardait la place où les trois jeunes s'asseyaient d'habitude. Il s'inquiétait pour Alice… Il regarda Rogue et vit sur son visage un rictus annonçant un mauvais présage. A la fin du repas il alla le trouver.

_ Severus…

_ Cher Lupin ?

_ Ce n'est qu'une question de curiosité… mais.. As-tu dis quelque chose à Zekins pour son retard ?

_ Oui… je l'ai collé. Et … il me semble avoir dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était orpheline qu'elle devait tout se permettre.

Lupin partit rapidement en direction du hall . Il pestait contre Rogue et sa stupide imbécillité. Il alla à la bibliothèque afin de préparer ses cours du lendemain.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

_ Alice ça te dis une ballade près du lac ?

_ Non désolée.. Je vous laisse en amoureux. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque.

_ Quoi? Mais Alice , c'est notre premier jour de cour !! Cria Jasper.

_ oui mais ça n'a pas empêché ce bâtard graisseux de nous donner 70cm de parchemin à faire… A plus !

Elle leur fit un grand sourire style « tout va bien je vous jure » puis partie en direction des toilettes. Elle fuma. Elle pleura. Mais laissa son cutter dans la poche de son sac. Puis elle alla à la bibliothèque. Elle posa son sac et son manteau à une table près de la fenêtre, il y'avait des affaires a deux places d'elle mais la personne avait du aller chercher un livre. Elle se dirigea vers les étagères de potion. Elle feuilleta beaucoup de livre jusqu'à trouver son bonheur, sauf que ce dernier se trouvait tout en haut et qu'elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre. Tandis qu'elle sautait stupidement pour attraper son livre, une main bien plus haute que la sienne l'attrapa fermement. Elle sursauta et fit tomber une dizaine d'ouvrage. Elle se retourna vivement… Lupin.

_ Oh professeur je suis désolée !

Il lui fit un grand sourire:

_ Aucune soucis Alice.

Ils se penchèrent et ramassèrent les livres. L'inévitable arriva… ils voulurent prendre le même livre et la main d'Alice se retrouva sur celle du professeur. Elle la retira vivement, comme si elle avait été brûlé. Ils rangèrent les livres, ils se quittèrent en se disant au revoir. Alice retourna a sa table, s'assit et commença sa lecture. Ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard que le propriétaire des affaires à coté d'elle revint… Lupin.

*_ Nom de merlin il est partout!

_Comme si ça te dérangeaient…. *

Il la regarda, ses yeux miel rencontrèrent ses yeux nuits, ils furent troublés mais Lupin reprit constance et dit d'une voix claire :

_ Au fait.. Désolée pour la retenue de Rogue.. J'ai tenté de lui faire enlever mais… impossible.

_Normal c'est Rogue…

_ Oui c'est sur… Enfin vous savez il a toujours été comme ça alors à force on s'habitue..

* Tiens ça y'est il me revouvoie maintenant… *

_ Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps professeur ?

_ Depuis qu'on a 11 ans.

_ Il était à Poudlard en même temps que vous ? Ça devait être joyeux!

Lupin rit doucement. Un petit air nostalgique apparut sur son visage. C'est sur que leur vie à Poudlard avait été plein de rebondissement, plein de sentiment, plein de bonheur. Et maintenant, tout était finit.

Ils retournèrent tout les deux dans leur bouquin, ils restèrent environ une heure trente à travailler. Puis Lupin se leva, adressa un signe d'au revoir à Alice et partit. Cette dernière fixa le dos de son professeur et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était terriblement sexy. Cette pensée la fit rougir.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

_ Aliiiiiiiiice !

_ Jasper ?

_ Y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard demainnnnnnnnnnnn !!

La nouvelle fit beaucoup de remue ménage dans la salle commune des serdaigles. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard étaient toujours des journées superbes qui permettaient aux étudiants de souffler un peu. Zac, Jasper et elle s'éloignèrent un peu.

_ Il faut que j'aille au magasin de quidditch, j'ai un problème avec les pailles de mon balais je vais aller voir s'ils ne peuvent pas me renseigner…

_ Ok, pendant ce temps Jasper et moi on ira à la librairie et on se retrouvera aux trois balais ok ?

_ Quoi? Mais moi j'veux pas y aller à la librairie ! J'm'en fou de la librairie…

Jasper le fixa avec un regard mauvais tandis qu'Alice explosait de rire, Jasper ne comprenait pas que « on ira à la librairie » signifiait « on ira se pelotter dans des coins sombres ». Ils passèrent la soirée à rire et à s'amuser, lorsque les deux garçons montèrent « dormir », Alice sortit. C'était vendredi soir, la semaine c'était passé doucement sans trop de problème… La retenue avec Rogue avait été un supplice mais c'était maintenant oublier et les cloques sur ses mains commençaient à disparaître.

Le couvre-feu pour les septièmes années étaient à 23heures le vendredi, généralement ils restaient veillés jusqu'à tard dans leur salle commune mais théoriquement ils avaient le droit de sortir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Alice alla jusqu'au lac, elle s'assit devant, elle alluma une cigarette d'un geste totalement habituel. Et resta ainsi assez longtemps à contempler le reflet de la lune sur le lac. Cette dernière formait un rond parfait. C'était la pleine lune.

OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

_Zac'…

_ Oui ?

_ Je m'inquiète un peu pour Alice.

Zacharie posa son livre sur la commode et retira ses lunettes qu'il ne mettait que pour lire. Il fixa Jasper qui était affalé au bout du lit.

_ Oui moi aussi… il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.. Et je ne parle pas seulement de.. Enfin de ses parents.

_ Tu penses à quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop… elle a souvent l'air absente.. Puis tu as remarqué: elle sent affreusement le tabac.

_ Oui ça me fusille les narines… Mais j'ose pas lui en parler…

_ Je pense que cela ne servira à rien de lui dire d'arrêter, enfin tu vois généralement plus tu pousses quelqu'un a arrêté quelque chose et bien plus il continu…

ATTENTION SCENE EXPLICITE / WARNING

Jasper se rapprocha de Zac et se blottit dans ses bras. Jasper lui fit un baiser chaste et malicieux. Zac sourit et leur nuit débuta. Ils avaient de la chance, les deux garçons qui logeaient avec eux avaient déménagés quand ils avaient apprit leur relation. Ils ne supportaient plus d'entendre des bruits suspicieux la nuit lorsque les rideaux des lit à baldaquins étaient clos.

Tandis que Zac enfonçaient sa langue dans la bouche de Jasper, ce dernier était occupé à retirer tout tissus en trop sur le corps avide de désir. Lorsque les deux fut totalement nus, Jasper regarda le corp de Zac : il était parfait, grand, blond, assez musclé mais pas trop.

_ Monsieur Morrison, savez-vous a quel point je vous trouve beau ?

_ Oui je sais…

_ Monsieur Morrison… je vous aime.

_ Oui.. Moi aussi je m'aime.

Zac explosa de rire, Jasper se vengea à coup de chatouille. Au fur et à mesure, leur chatouille devinrent des caresses de plus en plus osés. Jasper prit les choses en main, généralement c'était lui l'actif dans l'histoire, bien que son physique faisait plus passif. Il commença à caresser les tétons durcis de Zac tandis qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Mais bientôt, sa langue quitta sa bouche pour aller remplacer sa main. Puis il se releva un peu et le regard de Zac se dirigea vers une partie bien plus basse de l'anatomie de son petit ami. C'était bien trop bon , alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore passés au chose sérieuse, ils se désiraient bien trop et le jeu se pressait. Zac se laissa glisser afin d'atteindre l'objet tant désiré dont il s'empara avec sa bouche, Jasper gémissant de plaisir. Après quelques instant, jasper se libéra de l'étreinte de Zac, il le mit à quatre pattes et plus ou moins doucement , Jasper pénétra Zacharie. Il entama alors de long vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tout les deux à l'unisson. Ils s'endormirent entrelacés quelques minutes après.

FIN SCENE EXPLICITE

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Alice était maintenant là depuis environ 1heure. Elle se releva et entendit du bruit dans les arbres. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.. Elle n'était pas loin de la forêt interdite et ce n'était jamais très bon de traîner par là seule. Elle entendit un rugissement féroce. Elle détala seulement elle chuta contre une pierre, elle sentit son coude s'ouvrir, elle cria de douleur, elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre de… le cri qu'elle poussa était évocateur. Un Loup Garou, en chair, en os et en poil se trouvait devant elle. Elle était pétrifié, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. La chose, l'animal, la fixait d'un air féroce. Soudain une masse sombre s'abattit sur le loup. Elle reconnut un gros chien noir avant de tomber dans les limbes de l'évanouissement.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Voilàààà ! J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain arrive et vous verrez deux nouveau personnage apparaître. Un indice ? Vous en avez un gros dans les dernières lignes de ce chapitre, pour l'autre attendez de lire la suite ^^_

_All the Best_

_MoonyA._


End file.
